blue-eyed monster
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: In which Caroline (finally) realizes her feelings for Klaus with a little help from (surprise, surprise) Katherine, Elijah, alcohol and good old fashioned jealousy.


A.N Fun, fluffy-esque klaroline fic. because it doesn't look like there's going to be any klaroline action on the show soon, sadly.

I sit quite literally in a corner, staring politely at everyone else while trying to look somewhat sophisticated, sloshing some native drink I can't pronounce. All common sense seems to be thrown out the window as people dance drunkenly with stars in their eyes, grinding into oblivion. New Orleans really is the life of the party, I guess. Surprised? Yeah, so am I. However, certain annoyingly persistent Brits managed to convince (drag) me into what could be a more upscale frat boy party.

Hint, hint, cough, cough, Rebekah and Kol. 'It'll be fun!' 'you'll have the time of your life' they said. Ugh. I fight to keep an ugly scowl off my face, though I decide to keep glaring as an act of rebellion. Caroline Forbes, the cheery little miss freakin' sunshine, scowling? I know, I know, another shocker.

No, I'm not scowling because of the disgusting fumes coming out of some dead drunk's mouth, or the fact that Kol is utilizing the opportunity to 'sex up' some naïve and giggly college freshman, nor the fact that Rebekah's disappeared with a guy looking suspiciously like Stefan, despite her promise to give me a tour.

No.

I am glaring because a certain infuriating person I'm _sort of_ friends with, has succeeded in infuriating me even more. If you guessed Klaus, then ding, ding, ding, you are _**correct. **_Free glare for you! He's dancing with some dumb blond—and yes, I know the irony of that statement, but I'm angry, give moi a break.

A human blond.

When did that happen? I should be happy, that he's changed for the better and all, right? Because you know, the old Klaus would've rather staked himself than danced pleasantly with a human. Now, he's smiling. She's smiling. Oh, goody, lots of smiling and flashy white teeth around. Woo freaking hoo.

The girl, Camille, is laughing loudly—oh, come on, woman, he's not _that _funny.

**Nope, he's just charming and handsome and classy and everything you've ever wanted—**oh, shut the Hades up, conscience!

"Caroline, are you feeling okay?" I tear my eyes away from the (ugh) smiling pair, to stare into the concerned brown eyes of Elijah Mikaelson. He follows my gaze, then turns back to me with an annoyingly knowing smile.

"You look troubled, is something the matter?" he adds, patting my shoulder awkwardly; I silently appreciate the clumsy gesture.

"Me, troubled? What? No way! I'm fine—no wait, better than fine actually. I mean, why wouldn't I be better than fine? I think it's great that Klaus has finally learned how people grind—er—dance in this century. Surprised that he's doing it with a human, but y'know, I guess he's finally moved on from me." I blurt it all out embarrassingly, flushing as I clamp my mouth shut—literally with my hand.

Shit.

This is exactly why I don't drink. Bad, bad Caroline!

"Caroline, I never mentioned Niklaus, but now that you mentioned it—" Uh oh. Getting up is rude, but I can't help the familiar rise of inner panic as I realize he is about to give me a lengthy (most likely emotional) speech dealing with feelings, and I can't handle that. Not now, maybe, not ever. Not when she's grinding on him—oh, spirits from the other side, have mercy! Shield me from the monstrosity known as Klamille—ew, ew, ew.

I hate the fact that she's pressing herself against him (totally called it by the way) but what I hate more is that he's leaning in and saying something, probably sweet nothings with that delicious—er—oh-so-British accent of his.

My chest tightens up slightly; he still hasn't noticed me watching. Oh. My. God. Since when have I turned into the stalker in our little relationship? Pfft. More like relationshit. My mind is begging me to look away, but it's like one of those crappy TV shows, you know they're crappy, they know they're crappy, yet you still can't help but watch.

"Why do I even care?" I groan, putting my face in between my hands.

_**Because you like him, stupid! **_

Shut up, conscience! I-I hate him!

_**Au contraire, Carebear. **_

Since when did my conscience rhyme? (Or speak French for that matter)

"Just admit it, you've totally got the hots for the big bad hybrid."

Shut up! Wait a second, since when did my conscience sound like… "Katherine!"

I find myself face to face with the second—or is it, third doppelganger. She looks great, as usual, wearing a black mini dress that perfectly accentuates her tiny figure. Her curls are framing her face, which is currently a cross between annoyed, and bored, with a slight hint of concern.

"I saw you ditch Elijah. Also, that blond girl who's name I can't remember, is practically humping Klaus."

I never thought it was possible for my heart to sink so fast. Way to break it to a girl gently, Katherine.

I pretend to be unaffected, managing a small grimace; "Wow. Keeping it classy in there, eh?"

Eh? Okay then. It appears drinks plus traumatizing events make me Canadian.

She peers at me knowingly, "Mhm. I have to say, despite the fact that you occasionally remind me of an overexcited Barney on drugs with all your 'kum-bah-yah' peace, family talk, you're worth ten of that human."

What a compliment.

"Aw, Katherine, as heart-warming as that was, I don't have a problem with Camille." I lie, crossing my fingers and praying to the spirits that she'll let it slide.

"Oh, really? So you have no problem with the fact that she obviously wants the D from Klaus?" She taunts, searching my body language for any sort of reaction. Do not clench your fists, Caroline, I command, struggling to keep my composure.

Eye twitch.

"Aha! I knew it. You _do _care! Nice try, Barbie, but you can't lie to the Queen of lies." She smirks triumphantly, causing me to slump in admitted defeat. Damn. Why couldn't I be born with good lying skills?

"Fine. Whatever. So what? I should've never come. What should I have expected anyway? I was clearly just another pretty blond he 'fancied' or whatever. I'm over it." To my disgust, I feel tears threatening to boil over. So much for last loves. Damn it. I furiously wipe my face, just in case there's any trace of tears.

Katherine's brown eyes soften slightly, "No. You're wrong."

I glare at her, "Can't you just leave it alone? He's moved on. I get it, I shouldn't have used his feelings for me all the time, and I could've maybe taken him up on his offer sooner instead of clinging to Tyler—but it's too late now."

She shakes her head calmly, and in a manner not unlike Elijah's earlier, she tentatively pats my shoulder reassuringly. Well, at least one of us is calm, though I never thought I'd put Katherine and 'reassuringly' in the same sentence. I can't deny that she's definitely changed slightly for the better, despite the fact that she tries not to show it.

"I've known Klaus for a long time, in case you've forgotten, and when you're on the run from the same person for that long, you get to know said person. You try to figure out all their weaknesses, all their traits, the way they think, so that one day you can use it against the person. In all that time, I've never seen Klaus act the way he does around you. He holds you in the highest regard, Caroline, you're up there with his family, and despite his psychotic ways, that is a huge deal for him."

I bite my lip, trying desperately not to get my hopes up. Katherine seems sincere, however, no traces of mischief hidden in her eyes.

"She's right, you know." We both swerve our heads immediately, to glance at whomever's intruded on the private friendly-ish moment we were having. Elijah. His comment was directed to assure me, but I can quickly see that all of his attention is on the brunette beside me.

"Katerina, I—ah—didn't think you would come." A small smirk threatens to spread across my face as I hear him stutter for the first time. Katherine allows herself a small, genuine smile, as she slowly locks eyes with him.

"What can I say, I love a good party." She purrs, confidently striding towards him, a suggestive look in her eyes. Elijah's eyes darken considerably while he slowly smirks, causing me to slowly inch away.

I may be frazzled, but I know when a couple needs 'alone time'.

With a heavy heart, I tip toe away from the pair, hoping to sneak away without anyone notic—"Caroline."

Well, shit.

I freeze, heart hammering unforgivably hard in my ribcage. I vaguely wonder if this is how people with supper clogged arteries feel like. Gulping, I finally decide to 'woman up' and face him with my an unusually calm expression.

He smiles softly at me, his blue eyes practically staring into my soul. "hello."

"Oh, um, hi."

Nice. You really showed him, Caroline!

There is a tension I'm suddenly hyperaware of as we stand in distractingly close proximity. In the dark. Jeez.

"So. You and Camille, huh? That's surprising. Well, actually, not really, she seems like a great girl. Much better than me anyway, I'm happy for you. Really." Once again, the words spill out of my mouth quicker than you could say oh, and before I knew it, I couldn't shut up. His expression changes too, it's almost a record of how fast someone can go from content to angry slash hurt.

"Okay, you know what? I'm just going to go no—" As soon as I say it, I trip over _air. _How the hell is that even possible?

Luckily and unluckily, he catches me midfall, his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. His eyes have darkened quickly too. Oh, joy. I can't bring myself to say anything, and a part of me is terrified to look into his eyes fully, so I instead decide to look at his lips.

Bad move. Now I can't decide whether I want to hit him for breaking my heart (woah, dramatic much?) or whether to kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

"You're not going anywhere until we finish talking about this ridiculous idea you have." He whispers hotly into my ear, causing an inevitable shiver. No. Abort, abort, abort! The warning bells go off in my head. Talking about it=big no-no I've been trying to avoid.

Instead, I let myself be angry.

"Ridiculous? Are you serious? You guys were practically making hybrid babies out there!" I hiss finding the strength to walk away from his tantalizingly tempting grip.

"We were not! Camille is nothing but a distant friend to me, but even if she was, why do you care so much?"

"I plead the fifth!"

Klaus glares. Oh, two can play at that game. "You can't plead the fifth on your feelings!" He snaps.

"Oh, tell the judge!" I snap back.

After a few minutes of silence, he runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated, the effort he's exerting to calm himself, obvious on his facial expressions.

"I don't understand, Caroline! I chase you, you get mad at me. I give you space, you get mad at me. I try to be a better person, you get mad at me. I flirt with other girls to try making you jealous, and here we go again! What do you want from me?"

I know he's right, but denial is easier. I bite my lip, trying to conceal my hurt expression.

"I don't know, okay! But you don't have to rub it in my face that you're with some other blond! I get the message! You're over me, and once again, I'm left behind." I stare down at the floor, suddenly feeling a wet drop near the corners of my eyes. Great. Just great.

I rub my eyes tiredly, unable to move from my spot. When did this turn into such a soap opera?

"Over you? You think I'm _over you?" _He stares at me like I belong in a mental asylum.

"You don't have to repeat it, sheesh." I try making it come out like a joke, but alas, someone up there hates me, so it instead came out in this pathetically broken voice.

"Has Kol spiked your drink with drugs, or are you just really that oblivious to how I feel about you?"

I sniff.

Klaus, once again, invades my personal space so that he becomes close enough to kiss me. He doesn't touch me though, instead staring me down like nobody's business.

"Caroline, love, I'm never 'over you' no matter how much I've tried. You're the most infuriatingly beautiful, exuberant person, I've ever been lucky enough to meet. I've always said that a vampire's greatest weakness is love, and sweetheart, you are my weakness."

I'm too shocked to say anything.

I guess he takes my silence as rejection, because I see his uncharacteristically hopeful expression drop.

"I don't expect you to care, considering you're with _him…_I should go, I suppose Camille's expecting me," I don't know whether it was the hormones or maybe it was the fact that I was just maybekindasorta a little bit in love.

"I broke up with Tyler for you, you idiot!"

Grabbing his shirt, I decide to let myself do something impulsive for once. I kiss him. And I must admit, it is pretty damn great.


End file.
